


For The One Night

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Tights has always been responsible. She never was the wild child, like her sister, or did anything brash. She wants to let go, for once and decides to be reckless in the arms of a handsome stranger and feel loved, if only for the one night.This is a companion piece for story For The Right Price
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Implied, Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For The Right Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592275) by [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red). 



Tights clutched the hem of her new green sweater dress near her thighs, the turtle neck collar felt tight on her throat as she sat on the worn leather couch. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she worried her lip as she tried to calm her nerves.

“Here you go.”

She looked up and smiled softly, and took the glass of white wine from Raditz’s hands. He sat beside her with a glass of beer in his own and smiled at her roguishly, “So tell me about yourself.”

“There isn’t much to tell. I’m just a writer,” Tights said as she looked at her glass of wine. She glanced at him, “What do you do?”

“I’m usually a bouncer at night, sometimes help out at a local gym with boxing and some self defense classes for women.” He shrugged, “Nothing interesting.”

Tights glanced at him curiously, “You teach boxing?”

He gave her a slight nod, “Yeah, you interested?”

“Yes, I used to take it in college, but I kind of let it go and it would be nice to get back into it,” she smiled brightly and he seemed stunned for a moment before he reached out to brush back a lock of her pale blonde hair away from her face.

“I’d be happy to show you the ropes again,” he said as his gaze dropped to her pink lips. Tights gave a nervous giggle and moved to drink her wine for a sip but in her nervousness, she downed the whole glass. “Whoa there, take it easy.”

Tights licked her lips and looked up at him, “Sorry, I was thirsty.” Tights took a deep breath as she went through the events of today to lead her here. After she ran into Raditz at the cafe and he spilled his drink on her dress, she had allowed him to buy her this new dress and bring her to his place. She had never been one to do things on a whim. She went on dates, several of them, before she even decided to sleep with a guy if it ever got that far. She had never done a one night stand. But for once she wanted to be impulsive. She was in her mid-thirties, and she wanted excitement. It had then presented itself in the form of Raditz, with his roguish charm that she couldn’t help but give in to. He was also not the typical guy she would usually go for: a playboy who was rakish, young, devilishly handsome, and had a body with hard, defined muscles. But she wasn’t looking for a relationship, she had given up on that. No, she wanted to have fun for once and she turned to look at Raditz who was biting his lip with a twinkle in his eyes as though she had said something funny.

He sobered when he saw her determined expression, “Hey, we don’t have to do this if…”

He was interrupted when she rushed forward to crash their mouths together, rattling teeth and he chuckled in surprise and put his bottle down as she moved to straddle his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips, kneading them softly to help soothe her racing heart that he could feel against his chest. He felt her hands at his belt buckle and he quickly grasped her hands, ripping his mouth away, “Whoa, hold on a sec, sweetheart.” 

His breath caught in his throat at her flushed face, swollen lips that were parted as she panted softly, and lust hooded eyes. She was the most gorgeous woman he ever saw and he cupped her face in his hands, “Fuck, I could never say no to a pretty blonde.” Raditz hungrily claimed her mouth again and pried her lips apart to swiftly sweep his tongue inside her mouth, moaning as she whimpered into his. 

When she reached for his belt again, he didn’t stop her as his cock strained against the fabric of his jeans and he groaned as he was released from the confines of his pants. His hands traveled down her neck to her small breasts that fit his hands perfectly and massaged them as he thrusted his hips when she took hold of his cock in her hand. She gasped into his mouth, surprised at his size and felt her moisture pool in her panties at the thought of him filling her. She moaned when he found her nipples through her clothing and pushed her breasts out for more, eager for his touch. She released his thick, long member to take hold of her dress to pull the hem up to her waist. She reached down to pull aside the crotch of her simple blue panties and shifted as she took hold of his cock, pressing the tip of it against the lips of her ardent sex. Raditz nearly growled at the feeling of her naked folds and her juices coated him.

Tights pumped him with her hand before she lined him up and pushed herself down on his cock. Her wet heat fluttered and gripped him. Raditz pulled his mouth away and looked on in awe as she writhed on his cock to adjust to his size. She threw her head back with a sheer look of unrestrained pleasure etched on her features, pushing herself further down on his steel hard cock. He didn’t think he could get any harder as he gripped her hips, hips that had been calling him to take hold of the moment he saw her and kneaded her soft skin, lying back against the couch to watch her take her pleasure from him. He had never seen a woman so uninhibited as she took him almost to the hilt, undulating her hips for more and she lifted herself up to only thrust back down.

“Fuck,” Raditz whispered, watching her bounce on his cock while she moaned without restraint. He wanted to see her come undone and gripped her hips hard and thrusted up into her and she cried out sharply. He loved the sound and pumped into her harder and faster, wanting to hear more of her cries and she grasped his shoulders, digging her nails into his shirt. He reveled in the pain of her sharp nails biting into his skin and changed the angle of his powerful blows, making her cries of pleasure sweeter. He slipped his thumb to her exposed swollen bud and rubbed tight, fast circles against it. She jerked her hips and arched her back, choking on a scream as her body was suddenly racked with an intense flood of tingles as her sex clenched his cock hard while simultaneously drench his lap with her fluids. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Raditz groaned as he pumped into her a few more times, her body encouraging him to join her and he grunted when his balls tightened, bursting his semen against her quivering walls.

Raditz had never come so hard before and his heart nearly stopped when she opened her eyes to look at him with a small, satisfied smile. He gripped her champagne colored locks at her nape and claimed her perfect bow-shaped lips, feeling his softened cock twitch. He pulled away gently and gave her lips a peck before moving to stand with his arms around her, forcing her to grip his lean waist with her tone legs. “The night is still young,” he said as he walked them toward his bedroom and she looked at him with large eyes. He gave her lips another lingering kiss, “And there are so many things I want to do to this pretty body.”

She looked at him with surprise and smiled shyly, “Then show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to write Tights and Raditz's story that is in the background of For The Right Price. I hope you like it!
> 
> And thank you to my beta Rogue for helping me out!


	2. Naked Brunch

Tights hummed in contentment as she stretched her legs against the cool fabric of the baby blue sheets and moaned from the soreness between her legs that she relished in. It had been a long time since she had sex, and if she was being honest with herself, she had never had such amazing sex before. She was pretty sure half of the things he had done to her last night were illegal somewhere, and he had a lot of stamina. Tights opened her eyes to find that his side of the bed was empty and she turned on her back, brushing back her hair away from her face. Now that it was over, she supposed it was time for her to go and she tossed the sheets from her body. She blinked when she looked down her naked form, and brushed a hand over her breasts, belly, hip, and thighs, finding little love bites all across her skin. She chuckled slightly, she had never met anyone so eager to taste every inch of her skin and she smiled to herself as she slipped out of the bed, locating her dress that had somehow landed on the far corner of the room. She found her bra underneath the bed and put it on before throwing her dress over her head, smoothing out the fabric. She couldn’t locate her panties and quickly abandoned her search.

She looked around the room and nodded. She supposed this was the proper etiquette to a one night stand: leave without saying another word to a stranger who you’ve shared your body within an intimate manner. She had left her hat, ankle boots, purse, and white leather bomber jacket in his living room and when she opened the door of his bedroom, she stopped short as Raditz was standing in front of her, only wearing grey sweatpants. He looked at her in surprise and his gaze dropped to her dress, “Oh, are you leaving?”

“Well, I thought I should...go…?” she said with a slight question in her voice.

He met her gaze and she saw the disappointment in his eyes, “Would you like to eat before you go?”

“Oh!” Tights cried in surprise and gave him a small smile. “Uh… yes.”

Raditz smiled and gently took her hand to lead her to his small kitchen, where his small wooden table was dressed with modest beige and green woven vinyl placemats and silverware and a small centerpiece with a few roses with a sprig of baby’s breath in a glass cup. He released her hand to pull up a chair and smiled at her. She returned it and took a seat, allowing him to push her closer to the table. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face, “I hope you’re hungry.”

She looked up to smile at him, “Yes, very.”

His expression sobered a bit as the back of his fingers stroked her cheek and found their way to her chin to lift her face gently. Tights held her breath as he bent down to brush his lips against hers and she moaned against his mouth in a manner that had her body stand in attention to his delicate touch. He pulled back, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip and smiled handsomely, “I’ll be right back.”

Raditz slipped his hand away and moved to his small kitchen to return with plates in hand laden with a hearty slice of quiche and a simple caesar salad. Tights smiled at the dish placed before her, “Wow, when did you have time to do all this?”

Raditz chuckled as he took his seat across from and put his own plate down, “When you were sleeping.”

She glanced at him with furrowed brows, “How long was I asleep?”

“Pretty much all morning,” he beamed with pride and she couldn’t help the snort that escaped her lips.

“You could have woke me up,” she said as he watched him pour orange juice in her cup from a pitcher that was on the table.

“Nah, you look like you needed the sleep and it gave me time to surprise you,” he said as he poured juice into his own glass and put it down to grab his fork. He smiled at her, “Go ahead and dig in.”

Tights nodded and took the fork beside her to take a small piece of the quiche before slipping it between her lips. She moaned in delight at the buttery taste of the crust and creaminess of the egg, “Wow.”

Raditz smiled brightly, “I’m glad you like it.” He stuffed a huge chunk into his mouth, “Hey, maybe next time I’ll make you dinner.”

Tights looked at him with astonishment and swallowed hard, “Next time?”

Raditz suddenly looked sheepish, “Sorry, I had a great time and thought maybe we could see each other again.”

“But we only had sex,” Tights blurted out.

Raditz choked and patted his chest, clearing his throat to talk, “Yeah, we did, but I…” He blew out a breath, “I really had fun with you…”

“So you want to go on a… date, because you had fun having sex with me?” Tights asked for clarification.

“Yes… I mean no! That’s part of it.” Raditz suddenly looked at her with determination, “I feel like we had a connection.”

“Oh…” Tights mouthed softly as she looked down at her plate, thinking over his words. She supposed that the biggest reason she had even said yes to him, was that she felt something churn in her chest when she had laid eyes on him.

She heard him put his fork and sigh, “Hey, sorry, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I don’t want to be too pushy.”

She lifted her head to meet his gaze that took on an expressionless glow and she licked her dry lips, “I’ve never done this before… sleep with a man I just met. I’m not spontaneous in that way. I like to know the person before I can trust them with my body.” She gripped her fork tight, “This was the first time I… let go…”

“So, I was only some kind of living dildo for you to fuck,” Raditz spat harshly.

Tights was taken aback by his coarse words, “I had sex with you because you’re not someone that would usually notice me!”

Raditz looked like the wind was taken out of his sails, “What?”

“You’re handsome, young, charming, in… shape, not the type of man that looks at women who prefer to sit in a comfy chair and read a novel rather than party or stay at home to watch movies. Someone who wouldn’t have noticed me if they hadn’t spilt their coffee on me. I just wanted to do something for once without thinking about it and have fun! It wasn’t easy for me, but that’s why I had sex with you!” she shot out and jumped out of her chair. “I should go.”

“Shit!” Raditz quickly got up from his chair, sending it clattering to the floor, and went to her to gently grab her arms. She refused to look at him as he massaged her arms apologetically, “Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

He blew out a breath, refreshed by her honesty, “I guess I’m upset because I’m used to having women… and men use me for just a good time. They never want to get to know me, and when I saw you… I want it to be different because you seem interesting and you’re a… lady.”

“So, you wanted me to make an honest man out of you?” Her voice had a hint of mirth and he chuckled.

“Something like that.”

She was silent for a moment and smiled softly, “I had a lot of fun too, and maybe we can get to know each other more. I still want to take those boxing lessons.”

He beamed, “Sounds like a date.” She giggled and her face lighting up made his heart race. Raditz turned her to fully face him and walked her toward the couch behind her, “But you’re wrong about one thing.”

Tights blinked at him curiously and she felt anticipation well in her womb when she saw that unmistakable lust in his eyes. She suddenly stumbled back, falling on the couch with a squeak, and then he was on his knees before her, his hands sliding up her thighs, slowly parting them for his view. “And what’s that?”

“Guys like me, we do notice girls like you, we’re just too afraid to be rejected by such amazing women,” Raditz's voice grew low when his eyes dropped to the juncture of her legs and saw her exposed sex. He pushed her legs further apart, “So beautiful.”

Tights gasped when he dove his face between her thighs and his tongue flicked her clit. She gripped his shoulder, still a little shy about having his tongue lap at her wet feminine folds, “Raditz…”

He hushed her softly, “Just enjoy, sweetheart.” Tights closed her eyes and threw her head back against the couch, allowing this man to unashamedly work his clever tongue on her delicate lips.

She slid her hand into his hair as he traced around her inner lips, “Give me more.”

Raditz gripped her thighs and placed them over his shoulder for better access, spreading her wider and slipped his tongue into her slick, tight canal. He pulled back with a moan, “I can taste us from last night.” Tights felt her face flush a little but gasped when he suddenly thrusted his tongue inside her, curling it as he pumped his coarse muscle into her. He gripped her hips to hold her as he penetrated deeper and her back arched, her nails digging into his hair as she whimpered and her legs quivered around his head. He groaned, the vibrations sending a spark up to her womb and she rocked her sex on his face. Then his tongue was suddenly gone and it was replaced by two of his thick digits while lips wrapped around her swollen bud, sucking it with hard tugs. Tights’ body couldn’t take any more of the intense pleasure as it gradually built low in her belly and just when he curled his finger on that right spot and he swiped his tongue hard on her clit, she screamed. The lights behind her eyes seem to blackout as she felt a rush of her own fluid gush and the muscles of her sex fluttered and twitched around his fingers.

She seeped boneless into the couch and hummed with satisfaction as she felt him lap the skin around her inner thighs. She didn’t protest when she felt him tug her dress up and take it off her body while her galloping heart was steadying. She then felt her breasts become freed from the enclosure of her bra and felt him take a mouthful of her pale globes, suckling her greedily and she opened her eyes to find him staring at her with unfulfilled lust. He suddenly popped off her breast and raised himself on his knees, tugging down the front of his sweatpants and his heavy cock bounced free, Tights had not gotten a good look at it last night and her body warmed, simultaneous wondering how she was about to take him and excited for him to penetrate deep inside her with it.

Raditz took hold of her hips to drag her closer to the edge of the couch with her ankles now resting against his shoulders and took hold of his cock that was pressed against his well defined abs to line himself up with her entrance. In one fluid motion, he thrusted into her almost to the hilt and her back jumped off the couch. She had never been taken so roughly, his massive girth felt as though it was almost splitting her and she reveled in it. “Yes!” She wept, feeling her feminine muscles grip him with need.

Raditz drew back to ram into her again with a powerful blow and an involuntary cry escaped her throat. “That’s it beautiful. Your pretty little pussy has been wanting me to pound you with my cock, hasn’t it,” he groaned as he snapped his hips harder and faster to jackhammer tempo, using his tight hold on her hips to press her down hard on his cock. Tights clawed at his arms, his crude words and the sound of his heavy balls smacking against her bottom heightened the delight of him using her like his own personal toy with rough, hard strokes. He leaned forward, forcing her to bend and spread in a way she didn’t think her body was capable of and her exposed clit rubbed against his muscled belly, making her cries come out sharper in pitch. “That’s it, cum on my cock, beautiful,” he growled softly. 

Tights’ muscles suddenly gripped him like a vice and she threw her head back to give a silent cry as she was once again thrown in an ocean of warm waves, more intense this time. “Fuck!” Raditz snarled as he plowed into her one last time, her hot sex milking him and he released his semen with a hard burst. He lethargically slipped her ankles off his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist to bury his face into her breasts. Tights could barely move as she rested a hand on his shoulder while the other twined in his messy hair, and she could feel him panting hard into her skin. “I could get used to this,” Raditz murmured as he kissed the side of her breast.

“Get used to what?” Tights asked as she languishingly stroked his hair.

“Having you for breakfast,” he stated as he rubbed his face into her breast and she giggled from his stubble tickling her skin. He gave a heavy sigh before carefully extricating himself from her hold and Tights gasped when she felt his cock slip out from her. He stood to full height, his eyes roaming her body and he licked his lips when they landed on her hips, and the well used lips of her sex she knew was dripping their combined fluids. “Fuck, that’s fucking hot,” he groaned and reached down to scoop her in his arms.

Tights looked at him with large eyes and threw her arms around his neck, “What are you doing?”

Raditz kicked off his sweatpants before he walked over to the table they had abandoned, and grinned at her like a naughty boy, “We need to finish our brunch, and I rather do it with you naked on my lap.” 

“Oh,” she blinked in surprise as he sat down in his chair and held her close.

“You’ve never done naked, sexy brunch before?” He asked, reaching out to take his fork and spear a slice of quiche from his plate.

“No, never,” Tights said as he brought the fork to her mouth to offer it to her and she shyly opened her mouth to let him feed her.

“Me neither,” Raditz grinned, giving her lips a light peck. “Now, tell me more about yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I've been sitting on this chapter for a long time, let me know what you think! 😘
> 
> Thank you [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102) for the beta! Please check out her amazing works!


End file.
